Dream It Up
by ShakeItUpLover125
Summary: Sequal To Date It Up .. The Aftermath Of What Happened.. Plus Some Weird.. Dreams? Rated M For A Reason.. Be Warned.


*Ceces POV*

"I'm here Cece" He began "We can do this".  
>He walked over and put his arms around me. Of course I already knew what we had to do. "We need to get rid of it" I said inbetween sobs.<br>"I was kinda thinking that but are ya sure Cece?" Ty replied with a worried face.  
>"We have forever to have kids.. Right now were no more than kids ourselves" I said staring into his chocolate eyes.<br>"So you wanna be with me forever?" Ty asked with a happy, questioning look.  
>"Only if you want me"<br>Ty pulled me in a hug while Rocky made an appointment at a local abortion clinic for the next day.  
>I couldn't sleep that night, I looked over at Ty who was dead to the world and got up. I didn't know what to do so I locked myself in the bathroom &amp; sat on the floor.<br>This was to much for me, I started crying. I couldn't stop & I took out anger by punching my stomach. At first it didn't hurt then all I could feel was pain. Like I'd just been stabbed in the stomach. I let out a scream and started crying then unlocked the door and laid in the hallway. Rocky and Deuce came running towards me, I had no idea what they saw but it must of been bad. Deuce called out for Ty and he came running in with worry, shock and pain all in his eyes at once.  
>"Cece what happened?" Rocky practically screamed at me.<br>"I'm sorry I didn't mean it" I whispered, still crying.  
>"Cece, what did you do?" This time it was Ty speaking.<br>"I was upset and I just wanted it gone and-" I cut myself off with a painful shriek then continued "I started punching my stomach".  
>"Lucky enough for you I know what to do" Rocky said dragging me to the bathroom and helping me get undressed while Ty ran a bath and Deuce got medicine. Once I was in it I felt sick with shock as the bath turned red, Rocky must of noticed because she held out a bucket just in time.<br>The rest of the night was just a blur, next thing I knew a week had passed and everything was back to normal.  
>Ty &amp; Deuce were having a manly week abroad so me and Rocky were pretty much bored 247. It was late one night and I was missing Ty so I went onto my instant messenger to talk to him.  
>Superdancing Cece; Hey Ty<br>Officially'Ty; Hey babe how's chicago?  
>Superdancing Cece; Its okay, me and rockys been out shopping a lot.. Even went swimming :O .. How's miami?<br>Officially'Ty; Its been good.. Miss you though :( nobody to hug at night(N)  
>Superdancing Cece; You've got deuce ;)<br>Officially'Ty; Ermmm.. I think that's a little weird  
>Superdancing Cece; Lol.. How much longer till your back?<br>Officially'Ty; I'm flying in tonight.. There's something I need to tell you.  
>Then he signed off? What the hell?<br>Me & Rocky waited up till 1am for the boys before they finally reached home. I ran straight into Ty's arms and gave him the biggest hug I could.  
>He kissed me on my cheek before sitting me down next to him to tell me what I suppose was the big news.<br>"Cece I've been thinking and.. I know were only young, I'm 19 your 17 but.. Would you maybe wanna.. Marry me?"  
>I froze in complete shock before jumping into his arms screaming yes, Rocky was also screaming yes so I pressume Deuce asked her the same question. I hugged Rocky hard and got a familiar feeling, the same feeling I had the first time Ty got me pregnant. One times a mistake, twice? That's to much. Rocky felt me freeze and looked at me questioningly. I shrugged it off and carried on jumping up and down.<br>That night while Ty, Deuce & Rocky were asleep I walked out onto the fire escape to gather my thoughts, I needed to take a test but I couldn't bring myself to do it.  
>Next thing I know Rockys waving one infront of me, wow she really does notice everything. I thanked her before she dragged me into the bathroom but this time she stayed inside while I took it. Yet again another positive. I cried and cried until I threw up.<br>"Rock please don't tell Ty please" I pleaded and after some pursuasion she agreed to it. I walked back into my room and accidently woke up Ty getting back into bed.  
>"Where have you been?" He asked sleepily.<br>"Oh just bathroom" I replied before we both drifted into a deep sleep.  
>I woke up to see Rocky standing over me.<br>"Rocks whatcha doing?" I asked sleepily.  
>"Tell him, he needs to know"<br>"Needs to know what?" I didn't even realise Ty was there.  
>"YOU GOT HER PREGNANT AGAIN!" Rocky yelled at him.<br>He stood there, staring at me. I didn't know what to say.  
>"Well, What you guys gonna do?" Deuce asked this time.<br>"Whatever Ty wants, I don't care" I replied before turning over in bed so nobody could see the tears.  
>"We are engaged now, I don't mind either choice"<br>Wow Ty really is growing up, he is actually saying he doesn't mind us having kids?  
>I smiled up at him.<br>*Fast-Forward 9 months*  
>I was laying in bed with Rocky looking through some magazines when I felt a contraction.<br>Rocky noticed my discomfort.  
>"Cece what's wrong?"<br>I didn't reply, I bit my lip attempting to hold back a scream then my mouth flew open as I felt my waters break.  
>Rocky noticed it too.<br>"TY! DEUCE!" She screamed.  
>They ran in, confusion plastered on their faces.<br>I couldn't hold it in anymore, I screamed out and Rocky held onto my hand. Ty and Deuce looked at my PJ's where my waters had broken and froze.  
>"Okay Ty get here and hold Cece, she needs you.. Deuce get some towels, a knife or scissors whatever and some blankets" She commanded then ran off to get a nightdress for me and some clothes for the soon to arrive baby. Deuce ran around getting everything and Ty came and held me close. It was getting more intense, I screamed again with tears streaming down my cheeks. Ty stood up and walked out before being dragged back in by Rocky who happened to be walking past.<br>Ty looked scared "Ty I'm sorry".  
>"For what?" He replied, shaking.<br>"Scaring you"  
>He just hugged me harder and said "How long do you think you got left?"<br>"Oh about a minute" I half screamed while telling him I needed to push.  
>Rocky and Deuce ran in, Deuce and Ty held my hands and Rocky went down to deliver the baby.<br>After minutes of screaming, crying and squeezing the life out of the boys' hands the baby was born.  
>"Zendaya Bella Blue" I breathed as we held our baby girl for the first time.<br>Then I woke up startled, that whole thing had been a dream, I realised I had fallen asleep on the fire escape so I went to take a test which luckily said negative. All of a sudden I felt like I REALLY needed to have sex with Ty so I walked into the room and got under the covers. I kissed his neck and he woke up.  
>"Ceces feeling a little naughty huh?" Ty asked smiling.<br>"Yes I really am" I replied moaning at his kisses.  
>He gave me the 'whatcha waiting for then' look and I started pulling off his boxers. Looks like someone was happy, then he slowly took off my clothes while kissing me. He wrapped my legs around his waist after slipping on a condom and stood up, pressing me against the wall he entered me. I moaned and he moaned at my moan. Heat started to build up in my lower stomach as the pleasure intensified.<br>"Ty!" I screamed, signalling I was ready.  
>"Come with me Cece" He replied going faster and faster until we both came. We collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.<br>I woke up to find he was still inside of me and Rocky, yet again waking me up, was giving us a strange look.  
>"Erm Cece I need to talk to you both, well me and Deuce do" Rocky begins.<br>Me & Ty watch her and Deuce as if to signal to carry on.  
>"See the thing is me &amp; Deuce love each other and all but we have feelings for the both of you to" She says sheepishly and Deuce begins to blush.<br>"So we was wondering if you'd like to go out with us aswell" Deuce asks.  
>"What so like all four of us are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ty questioned Rocky.<br>She nodded our head and I looked at them in approval, Ty noticed my face and gave in.  
>"Okay yes we will" Ty said.<br>Ty kissed me on the lips then went to kiss Deuce as Rocky kissed me then he kissed Rocky as Deuce kissed me.  
>Felt weird at first but now I'm feeling great!<br>That night was probably the best of my life, me and Rocky were snuggled up on the sofa for a while before I was dragged off by Ty so we could "have fun" and that night I slept in Deuces arms.


End file.
